


Lips of an Angel

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't want to let Jack go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

It’s been almost a year since Jack decided to break it off with Mark and Mark is still saddened by it. He doesn’t know where it wrong. He simply just said it wasn't working out and left it at that.

“Well, can we still be friends?” Mark asked, with a teary, hopeful look in his eyes.

“...Maybe” was all Jack said before he left Mark in tears, wondering if they are still friends or not.

 

 

Every once in a while, Mark would DM Jack on twitter or send him a text saying hi or how are you doing, just little vague messages like that. He still doesn’t know where they stand so he doesn’t message him all too much. It still hurts him that he can’t talk to him every day and say he loves him now and he misses that.

One night, he decided to call Jack. He misses hearing his voice, he misses it when he calls his name, especially when it’s out of lust when they made love. It started to ring and he started having second thoughts, feeling his stomach tighten up into knots. It was too late to back out now when the other end stopped ringing.

“Hello?” the familiar voice answered the phone.

“Jack...” Mark sighed

“Mark? I wasn't expectin’ a phone call from ya.” 

“How have you been, buddy?” Mark asked, still feeling the butterflies in his stomach, but is happy that he’s talking to Jack.

“I’ve been good. Listen, I can’t really talk right now. My girlfriend is visiting me and...”

“Girlfriend?” Mark said softy, crushed. His happiness quickly faded and turned into sadness.

He didn't know why he would ever get a second chance with Jack. He wanted to patch things up with him, start out as friends again and maybe build up to a relationship again. But now he knows that it will never happen. Why do I even bother trying, Mark thought to himself.

“Mark? Are you okay?” Jack asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he answered, sniffling a bit. He took in a few deep breaths before speaking again. “Jack, I just want to know why.”

“Why what?” he asked in confusing, moving into a different room so his girlfriend doesn’t hear their conversation.

“I just want to know why you ended our relationship. Was it something that I said? Did I do something wrong? You just ended it without telling me what was wrong.”

“It was nothin’ that ya’ said or did?. I just thought that, we we’re too good of friends to even be in a relationship, even though we had sex,” he said quietly. “But after being in a relationship, it felt weird bein’ friends again.”

As if Mark couldn't get any more crushed, he felt the tears sting his eyes. That’s all the confirmation he needs. Now he knows that he will never get a chance with Jack again.

“So, will we ever be friends again?” Mark asked anyways, with the same hopeful look in his eyes, when he last asked. After a brief pause, Jack finally spoke.

“Maybe...”


End file.
